


Sweater Weather

by SameDestination



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU where everything's the same except Jess is alive, Asexual Castiel, Bisexual Dean, Christmas, Cutesy, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Human Castiel, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Post-Series, christmas day, samjess - Freeform, un-beta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 21:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5513615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SameDestination/pseuds/SameDestination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Domestic AU- Sam and Jess spend Christmas day with Dean and Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweater Weather

**Author's Note:**

> Just some fluffy Christmas cuteness I came up with at 5 in the morning. 
> 
> Unbeta'd, so excuse any typos/mistakes.
> 
> Have an amazing holiday season and a fantastic New Year :)

_Ding. Dong._

Dean stirred, pulled out of a dreamless slumber by what he slowly realised was the doorbell. Ignoring it, he curled closer to Castiel.

_Ding. Dong._

A groan left his lips as Castiel nudged him gently. "Go and tell whoever is at our door at eight in the morning that I will smite them if they don't have a good reason to have woken me up."

Dean couldn't help but chuckle at that before pulling away to stretch his limbs with a satisfied groan. A few moments later, he was heading downstairs, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes with the back of his hand.

Grumbling to himself, he looked through the peep-hole to see someone who instantly boosted his groggy mood. He quickly unlocked the door and beamed at his brother and his wife.  

"About time!" Sam laughed, rubbing his hands together as he stepped inside. "It's cold as Hell out there."

"You would know," Dean retorted before enveloping his little brother in a warm hug. "And, Jess, you look beautiful." A hug and a kiss on the cheek for his sister-in-law.

"Hey, that's _my_ wife," Sam joked, hauling a bag of wrapped presents in behind them.

Dean grinned. "Those for me?"

"And Cas," Sam added with a smile, handing the bag to Dean before unwinding the scarf around his neck.

"Thanks, man," Dean said, heading over to arrange the presents neatly under the tree.

"Hey! I helped pick them out!" Jess protested with a grin.

What Dean loved most about his sister-in-law was her ability to make herself at home almost instantaneously. She was already grabbing the remote for the CD player and turning it on. Only problem was that the volume was up full-boot and all three of them jumped and covered their ears when 'Merry Christmas Everyone' blared through the speakers. Laughing, Jess finally managed to turn the volume down to an acceptable level before apologising softly. 

"Well, that's one way to wake Cas up," Dean chuckled, practically counting down in his head to when Castiel would appear. Turned out he knew his boyfriend too well as, just a few moments later, Castiel appeared at the top of the staircase. With his messy hair sticking out in all directions and his old-man pyjamas (as Dean called them) maybe a size or two too big for him, Cas looked utterly endearing and Dean couldn't help but smile fondly.

"Why were you blasting music so early in the morning, De--" Castiel stopped halfway down the stairs when he noticed Sam standing with a goofy smile on his face.

"Hey, Cas," he chuckled.

Castiel's sleepy features softened into those of fondness and he decended the rest of the stairs to give Sam a quick hug. "Sam. Jessica. It's lovely to see you both," he said, heading over to Jess.

It had been a long time since Cas had lost the remainder of his grace, but sometimes he'd get these intuitions or slight feelings that something was very wrong. He paused to look Jess over quickly as he heard Sam and Dean chatting behind them. This time, the intuition was that something was... different about the blonde woman standing in front of him. She was practically glowing with a mixture of something like joy and pride. He narrowed his eyes, tilting his head to the side before Jess giggled and pulled him in for a tight hug, causing him to let go of his train of thought for now.

"It's great to see you too, Cas. We thought it'd be nice to spend Christmas all together this year," she said, slipping off her jacket and throwing it onto the back of the sofa. "I hope you guys don't mind us dropping in uninvited."

Dean shook his head. "Nah, it's cool," he answered, walking over to wrap an arm around Cas' waist. "Besides, Cas isn't very good company anyway."

Cas simply rolled his eyes and pushed a grinning Dean away. "I should probably go get changed into something a little more decent," he said, beginning to head upstairs. 

"Yeah, and I should take a shower," Dean said, running a hand through his hair.

"I brought some vegetables and stuff for dinner. I'll go get started on that," Sam answered, already heading to the kitchen. "You coming to help, honey?"

Jess laughed at that, plopping herself down on the sofa and grabbing the PlayStation controller. "You're on your own with that, babe."

**+++**

It had been so long since Dean had spent time with his little brother. After they decided to quit hunting, Sam had headed back to California to finish his Law degree. However, Dean and Cas had settled into a nice two-bedroom in Lawrence. This inevitably meant Sam and Dean had went from seeing each other almost every day for over 10 years to only seeing each other every few months. At first, it was hard to adjust and Dean found himself missing his giant of a brother far more than he thought he would. But, thanks to the joys of the internet, he was able to keep in touch through Skype and Email.

As he headed back downstairs, the smell of cinnamon and food cooking filled his nostrils and tears prickled in his eyes. Not sad tears. Happy tears. Because he never thought that he'd ever be able to have this; a normal life, spending Christmas with the people that he loved, in a house that was his. For years, it had seemed impossibly unattainable. It almost felt like a dream and, if it _was_ a dream, Dean never wanted to wake up.

"You okay?" Cas' voice asked from behind him as he watched Sam cooking in the kitchen with Jess stealing food now and then. They both looked so happy together and Dean couldn't help but be proud of how far they'd come.

Strong arms wrapped around him from behind and he nodded, smiling to himself. "So much better than 'okay', Cas," he said softly. Lips pressed to his cheek and he turned so that he could kiss Cas properly.

"Ew, you two! Get a room!" Jess shouted from the kitchen and Dean couldn't help but laugh against Cas' lips before pulling away and heading in to offer his help. 

Jess pulled Cas to the living room. "Need For Speed. I'm gonna totally thrash you, dude," she said, shoving a controller into Cas' hand.

Having never cooked a proper Christmas dinner before in his life, Dean was glad that Sam seemed to know what he was doing. "So, how are things going in sunny California?" he asked, trying hard not to cut his fingers off as he chopped some carrots. 

"Things are good... really good," Sam replied, and Dean could see him smiling to himself from the corner of his eye. "I've got an interview for a new job in the new year, and we're thinking about moving into a slightly bigger house, too."

Dean smiled, glad things were as good for his brother as they were for him. "That's great, Sammy."

"How about you and Cas?"

"WHAT?! CAS, YOU ARE SUCH A CHEATER!" Jess exclaimed from the living room, causing Sam and Dean to laugh to themselves.

"Me and Cas are great," Dean told him, starting on peeling the potatoes. "Y'know, I can't believe how happy we both are right now. It's weird."

Sam gave him a look, confusion rife in his features. "Weird? How?"

Now it was Dean's chance to give Sam a look. "Oh, c'mon. All those times we were ready to sacrifice ourselves for each other or the world, you honestly believed we'd ever be happy? Or even live long enough to find out?"

Sam paused before sighing. "Good point."

Dean watched his little brother go back to putting the turkey in the oven and smiled to himself. Yes, this felt weird, but it also felt oddly comforting. Knowing that they weren't in any immediate danger anymore, knowing that he didn't have to constantly carry around a gun in his waistband anymore, knowing that his little brother was leading a normal life just like he always secretly wanted. If Dean didn't get any Christmas presents this year, this would be enough; seeing his little brother happy.

**+++**

Soon, they were all sat around the table tucking into their - surprisingly delicious - Christmas feast. They may have cooked a little too much, but Dean and Jess' appetites were big enough to have two servings each. 

Castiel poured them all a glass of wine, but sensed Jess' hesitation. The glass was left untouched and Cas was left confused. He knew Jess liked wine, had seen her drinking it many times before. "Are you feeling unwell, Jessica?" he asked, frowning in concern.

Everyone's attention was suddenly on her and she shook her head. "God no. Did you see how much I just ate?" she asked with a grin. A loud belch from Dean was enough to take everyone's attention back off her and the conversation was soon forgotten about.

Plates were soon empty and Dean brought in an apple pie he'd baked for dessert, a proud grin on his face. "Since when did you bake, Martha Stewart?" Jess asked jokingly, nudging Dean playfully in the ribs. A little blush crept onto Dean's cheeks and Cas couldn't help the way his heart fluttered in his chest. 

"Me and my mom used to baked stuff all the time when I was a kid," Dean said, suddenly unable to lift his gaze from the table. Oh, how he wished his mom could be here to see them all right now. She'd be so proud of Sam and his beautiful wife, of Dean getting over his fear of being who he really was, of them defeating so many obstacles to finally lead lives they were happy with.

There was a few moments of silence before Cas lifted his glass of red wine. "Would you mind if I make a toast?" 

Dean looked at him, eyebrows furrowed. "Uh, this ain't exactly the White House Christmas dinner, Cas. But, yeah, knock yourself out."

Castiel kept his eyes on Dean as he began, "There are many people we've lost over the years. Many people we wish were here to celebrate with us today. Your parents and Bobby. Ellen and Jo. Kevin and Charlie. Lisa and Ben. Adam--"

"Who's Adam?" Jess asked around a mouthful of pie.

Sam frowned a little. "Our half-brother."

"Oh. Sorry. Go ahead," she said.

"My brothers and sisters: Gabriel. Anna. Balthazar. Hannah. Samandriel--"

"No offence, Cas, but are you almost done?" Dean complained, trying to hide the fact that there were tears in his eyes. He found the whole speech kind of touching. Like a memorial service for all those they had lost along the way, and not all to the grim reaper. And it felt like maybe, just maybe, some of them were here around them, sharing in their happiness.

Castiel gave Dean that look. The look that said ' _stop being macho and let me finish_ '. Dean held up his hands in defeat.

"What I'm trying to say is that they may not be here at this table right now, but they'll live on forever in our hearts and our memories. To all of them," Cas finished, raising his glass.

"To all of them."

**+++**

After a joint effort at cleaning the dishes, all four of them settled down in the living room in front of the fire. Dean wrapped an arm around Cas' shoulders and smiled happily at him. Jess was sat on the floor in front of the tree.

"Presents time!" Jess exclaimed excitedly, reaching for the bag of presents Sam had hauled in earlier. She pulled the first, messily-wrapped present out and grinned as she handed it to Dean. "Wait, I want you and Cas to open your first present at the same time!" She rummaged around in the bag for another similarly wrapped present and handed it to Castiel. "Okay, go!"

Dean chuckled before beginning to rip open his present carefully. Inside the wrapping paper was a chunky sweater separated into three colours; pink, purple and blue. He frowned, vaguely recognising the combination of colours before glancing over to see that Cas had received a sweater too in the colours black, grey, white and purple.

"Uhm... thanks?" Dean said, confused as to why Jess was looking at him as if waiting for him to get some kind of joke.

Eventually, her face slowly dropped. "Oh shit. I haven't offended you guys, have I?" she asked, chewing her bottom lip

"Huh? Wh--"

"I'm not sure I understand why a sweater could be offensive..." Castiel answered with Dean humming his agreement.

"Yours is the colors of the asexual flag, and Dean's is the colors of the bisexual flag," Sam explained.

Realisation dawned on both of their faces as they took another look at the sweaters.

"I'm so sorry, I just thought it'd be a cool present and I wanted to show support and... I really hope I haven't been _that_ annoying straight girl."

"Jessica, I don't know about Dean, but I personally like the sweater. It was a very thoughtful gift. Thank you," he said before slipping the sweater over his shirt, causing Jess to smile before looking at Dean warily.

There was silence for a while as Dean frowned down at the sweater before rolling his eyes and laughing at Jess. "You're a dork, Jess, but I hate sweaters."

"And I didn't offend you?" she asked.

"No! I mean, a few years ago, I would've been weird about it. But now I'm just grateful you guys are so supportive," he explained, reaching over to ruffle Jess' hair. She truly was like a sister to Dean and he was so happy that Sam had ended up with such a cool chick.

**+++**

"There's one more thing I wanna say before we head to bed," Jess began once all the presents were opened and all the food and drink consumed. She was sat on Sam's lap on the armchair, holding his hand with both of hers.

Sam was grinning and that instantly made Dean suspicious. He glanced at Castiel who was resting his legs across his, he was also grinning and that made Dean confused.

"What is it?" he asked, turning his attention back to Jess and Sam. Jess glanced at Sam who nodded before looking back at Dean, placing a hand over her belly.

"We're having a baby!" Jess exclaimed, both her and Sam practically beaming.

Dean's mouth fell open, eyes widening. "I'm... I'm gonna be an uncle?!" he asked, a wide smile appearing on his lips.

Sam chuckled, nodding. "Yep. Sometime next June."

"That's amazing, man!" Dean laughed loudly, getting to his feet to run over and hug them both tightly.

"Congratulations, you two," Castiel said with a smile.

"Wait... Did you know?" Dean asked his boyfriend with narrowed eyes.

Castiel shook his head, smiling. "Not for certain, no. I just had a feeling. Plus, she didn't drink any wine at dinner."

Rolling his eyes, Dean nudged Cas playfully. "Wow. Okay, Columbo," he laughed, pulling him to his feet. 

Sam and Jess headed off to bed soon after and Dean sighed happily as a warm buzz filled his heart. He pulled Cas close and took his hand, beginning to sway to the soft music playing from the speakers. Dean had honestly never felt this happy and content in his life.

"Merry Christmas, Cas," he whispered softly to the love of his life.

"Merry Christmas, Dean."


End file.
